Ten Years
by Sunniva
Summary: AWE spoilers. I know, another one! This is set during the ten years Elizabeth and Will are apart. Willabeth. Not a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

I do not owe Pirates of the Caribbean and make no profit from this story.

----

The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ was as weary of him as he was of them. Last time he were on board his time on the ship hadn't been pleasant at all and the crew had been involved of that somewhat. As the former captain of the _Dutchman_ had become corrupt the crew had been infected through their contract with Davy Jones, but still they done more to him then necessary so it was understandable that they didn't know how he would react to them as their new captain.

William Turner stood by the railing, taking one last look at the island on which he had left his wife, trying to remember every last detail of his time with her so it would help him get through the coming ten years that he would be apart from her.

With a flash of green they left the world and arrived to the one they would spend most time in, helping all the lost souls that Davy Jones had neglected during his time. William turned from the railing and gazed at the people that were his crew. No longer bound under the curse Jones put them under they now looked human instead of the sea-like creatures they had been. They stood together waiting for orders or anything else he had to say to them.

Will inhaled and said, "you were all was bound to serve Davy Jones for a hundred years. As the _Dutchman's _new captain that contract does no longer hold. As of this I see it that you have two choices; you can move on to the afterlife or stay here and serve me, with a fairer contract."

He looked around and spotted his father standing by the side. "My f… Mr. Turner has already agreed to stay, and is as of now my first mate." The crewmen looked at each other while deciding.

At the end it was about a half on each; fifteen people wanted to move on, tired of the sea and servitude after Jones mistreatment. Ten decided to stay and continue to serve. As for now Will would settle with them but if they came upon any dying men he would have to ask them if they wanted to join, only ten people would stretch it when it came to sailing the _Dutchman_.

----

Elizabeth stood on the beach watching as the ship with her husband disappeared in a green light. Looking to her left where the _dead man's chest_ was on top of a rock containing Will's heart she felt the tears starting to fall from her eyes. Slowly she walked towards the chest and when she was so close that she could hear the beat of the heart she fell down sobbing in despair and sorrow.

She had no idea how long she was there, sitting next to the rock with one arm up around the chest, trying to be as close to the one thing she had left of Will. She had already promised him but now she swore quietly to herself that she would guard the chest and not let anything endanger it.

"Love?"

Elizabeth looked up and upon seeing Jack quickly dried her tears and stood up. Jack didn't look his normal cheery and inebriated self. He looked worried and slightly sad.

"We saw the _Dutchman_ leave."

"It will be ten years before I see him again, Jack," she said. She knew he already knew that but she had to say it out loud.

"I know, love. What are you going to do now?" he wondered.

Elizabeth thought about it. There was a matter of things she could do but first there was one thing that had to end.

"I need to go to Port Royal," she said. Before anything else she needed to deal with her father's death and finish up his business. One thing was for sure, she could no longer go back to being Elizabeth Swann, governor's daughter. That life had to end if her new one as Elizabeth Turner could begin.

"The _Pearl_ can take you to Tortuga. From there you can find a ship to Port Royal," Jack said and looked happy at the thought of going to the pirate town. Elizabeth nodded and together they walked to the jolly. While Jack began to row back to the _Pearl_ Elizabeth sat still with the chest on her knees.

"_I can do this,"_ she thought. Ten years and then she could be with Will again.

----

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not owe Pirates of Caribbean and make no profit or money from this story. All rights reserved to their rightful owners.

----

As he had come to do a lot the resent days Will was leaning against the railing. He watched the calm sea they were sailing with nothing but blackness around them and mused about the souls they'd come across.

There were two sorts of souls so far; the ones that didn't know they were dead and let the _Dutchman_ ferry them to the land of the dead with a distant, far-away expression. You couldn't talk to them or get any sort or reaction from them. They were just quiet, in denial and made no fuss what so ever. The other sort was the exact opposite. They knew they were dead, some, most, accepted it and didn't make things hard. They would even help sometimes, getting bored as there were little to do if you weren't a crewmember. While they worked they would tell stories about their lives and things they experienced. But those that didn't accept it, that for some reason refused to believe it and didn't turn into the quiet ones, they would fight, argue and sometimes even try to bargain their lives back. A story that was currently going around the ship was of the man who promised Will all three of his daughters if he got his life back. Will, embarrassed and a little horrified said no and quickly tried to get the man to his destination as fast as possible.

But now, without knowing it, Will would get a third sort; the sort where he knew the soul from before.

"Capt'n, we got one over here."

Will pushed himself away from the railing and went to the other side. The man who called for him was one of the twins (as they turned human they separated). He was pointing out where his brother was on his way of fishing the poor soul out of the ocean and into a small jolly.

"Get him onboard," Will ordered, "we'll continue on this course a little longer before setting sails for the land of the dead."

"Aye, Capt'n Turner."

The man walked away and Will stood waiting. Soon the jolly was beside the _Dutchman_ and Will helped the crewman and the soul onboard. Will got a good look at the face of the soul and was startled when he recognized the man.

"Captain Bellamy?"

Thomas Bellamy looked at the man speaking.

"I know you," he said but clearly couldn't remember from where.

Will was shocked. Bellamy had been the captain of The _Edinburgh Trader_, the ship that picked him up after his escape from Jones. Will had also been the one who doomed the merchant vessel to a grave under the sea as the Kraken had attacked trying to get to him. Now, standing here, Will had no idea what to say. What did you say to the man whose death you're responsible for? That he was on the ship that ordered the attack, even under a different captain, and was to be taken to the land of the dead?

In panic Will motioned for his father, who had been standing further away, to come. "Captain Bellamy, follow Mr. Turner and he will get you dry."

"Turner, wasn't that your name?" Will heard Bellamy asked as he was lead under deck by Bill.

Will exhaled shakily and made his way to his cabin. He hadn't been doing this for long, getting souls and then take them to the land of the dead, and he hadn't even considered the possibility that he would meet someone he knew.

All it took was for someone to die on the sea and it didn't matter it happened on a ship. It was still Will's duty to get them. Just the thought of having to ferry Jack, Gibbs, Cotton or even Barbossa if they would die made him feel sick. He didn't even want to think about doing it with Elizabeth, because he had no illusions that she would stay on land during these ten years.

"Stay safe, Elizabeth, stay safe all of you," he whispered out to the room.

----

Elizabeth was once again walking the streets of Port Royal. It was early morning, not many people out besides the seamen and traders, and that was how she wanted it. Early morning, not many people; less chance of running into someone she knew. She wanted to be on the safe side incase there was still a warrant out for her arrest even if Lord Beckett was dead.

She walked briskly along the familiar streets, only stopping once at Brown's Forgery for sentimental reasons, and soon approached the gates of the Governors Mansion. It had been three month since she saw it last, just before her failed wedding. So much had happened since then and on some level she was glad that she no longer had to call it home. Even if her father was alive, and if Will wasn't stuck on the _Dutchman_, she didn't think she would be able to settle down once again and be the English society woman she was born. She had changed too much.

She opened the gates and walked the path up to the door. There she stood for a moment wondering if she could walk in or if she had to knock. She shook her head and opened the door, even if they had a new governor they would have to deal with it, she didn't care.

The house was quiet. Elizabeth wondered where everyone was. It was early yes, but maids and a butler usually were up by now. She shrugged, not really caring and walked up the stairs and toward her room.

It looked exactly like she left it. She moved slowly around the room gathering thing she thought she might need. Jewelry and other valuable things she could sell. She walked to her closet and opened it. With a satisfied smile she decided to never have to wear those torturous corsets and heavy dresses ever again.

"What are you doing in here? Get out before I call for lawman!"

Elizabeth turned and saw her old maid Estrella standing shocked by the door. "God morning, Estrella," she said.

"Miss Swann. I'm sorry Milady. I did not recognize you," the maid said curtsying. Elizabeth looked down at herself and understood the confusion. She was dressed in a man's breeches, a white shirt, boots and she had her hair up under a hat. She had a belt around her waist from which a sword hanged. Around her neck was her new piece of eight (Calypso might be free but they still need to be able to identify the nine pirate lords). It was Will's necklace; he gave it to her two weeks earlier when they parted on the island.

"Where is everyone?" Elizabeth asked ignoring the maid's apology.

"We got a message about the Governors death, may he rest in peace, and the new Governor won't be here until next month so they left to seek other employments," she said. "I'm here to look after the house."

Elizabeth sat down on her bed thinking about her father. For a moment she felt slightly nauseous and she thought it was because of her grief. A few tears fell from her eyes and she looked at the maid.

"What about father's things? Have you moved them?"

Estrella shook her head, "no, Milady. It wasn't my place."

Elizabeth nodded, it was up to her. She spent the rest of the day going through her father's papers and kept all that looked important. For the furniture that hadn't come with the house when they moved in was given away. All day Estrella helped her and after she called Elizabeth "Miss Swann" for the fifth time that she told the maid of her marriage to Will. She didn't tell the whole truth; just that he was away and wouldn't be able to come home for a long time. Estrella of course thought this strange but knew it wasn't her place to question it.

"Where will you go?" the maid wondered as they walked to the doors.

"I have a ship waiting for me at the harbor," Elizabeth said. It was actually the _Empress_, the ship she was captain of. She had met her crew at Tortuga and they, thinking it were an honor to serve the Pirate King, happily brought her back to Port Royal.

"Are… are you one of _them_ now?" Estrella wondered carefully.

Captain of the_ Empress_, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, Pirate King of the Brethren Court and wife of the immortal captain of the _Flying Dutchman_; there was only one answer.

"Yes, I'm one of them now."

----

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not owe Pirates at the Caribbean and make no money or any other profit from this story.

----

Their first trip to the mortal world after the change to the _Dutchman_ came a month after the switch of captains. A feeling came over Will suddenly, one he never had before, and didn't recognize. They were doing their duty as ferrymen as usually when it came. The longer it went without him doing anything about it the worse the pull got. He recognized that at least, it was a pull.

He stood by the wheel, concentrating (don't ask him about what, because he didn't know). And then it suddenly came to him, it wasn't here in this limbo like realm with the calm sea and blackness all around, but to the other world the pull came from.

Exited of the thought of going back he yelled out, "Prepare yourself, we're going down!"

Having heard this a numerous times from Jones the crew knew immediately what he meant. Bound to their captain and thus bound to the ship they wouldn't float away when they went down under, but Will's orders meant for them to secure everything else that might.

The orders spread, everyone was prepared and the ship started to sink. Faster and faster until it was completely submerged. And then they made the jump. Similar to the "down is up" when they went to world's end the ship went under in one realm but broke the surface in the other.

And for the first time in a month Will breathed the air, felt the wind and the warmth of the sun on his face. He would have stood there for a long time just enjoying the feeling if his first mate hadn't interrupted.

"Orders, Captain?"

Will looked at his father and sighed knowing there was a reason to why they had been pulled here, a reason probably within his job description. He searched the feeling and to his amazement felt a direction.

"North," he said a little unsure, this was the weirdest of all the weird he lived daily. "We're heading north."

"Aye, Captain," Bill said and took his place by the rudder. "Are you ok, son?" he asked as Will still looked a little lost and uncertain.

"I'm not... sure," Will said. "Ask me again after we find whatever it is we're looking for."

He left his father and started working along side the crew. That was something they had to get use to, the captain working like any other member of the ship. When he started doing this he went up a few notches in their minds and they got a little more comfortable with him.

They sailed for more then half a day and the pull got stronger for every hour. But to Will's dismay the old legend that a storm following in the _Dutchman's_ steps were true and he had no idea how to make it disappear. Wherever they were going, Will didn't believe that having a raging storm right above them would help any so he had to figure that out. He had seen the _Dutchman_ under Jones command both with and without the storm so _he_ had obviously done something to make it disappear. He mused on that as he told his father to stop, he had gotten another feeling that they were there.

Walking up to the wheel he looked around. Except water that got more and more upset the closer the storm came, there wasn't anything in eyesight. Confused he searched his feelings only to get the same answer, they were there.

He turned to his father and told him what was wrong. He might be the captain but he was new at this and needed someone to help him sometimes.

"Maybe it's not up here we should be," Bill said. Will thought about it and gave the order to go down under. It wouldn't hurt to search the ocean floor.

It all cleared up as soon as the vessel came in sight. By the holes on the sides it was safe to assume it had been attacked by pirates. The _Dutchman_ moved in closer and Will ordered a search for bodies and goods they could use. (They might be dead, and still they were not, and needed to eat and sleep and do all the things a living person needed to do).  
It also cleared up to Will why they were there. Davy Jones had neglected his duty so everyone that died became lost in the limbo realm. Now this ship had gone under and with a captain that was actually doing his duty, the souls didn't need to wait and could be taken directly to the land of the dead.

As the crew came back with the dead, the souls started depart from the bodies and was helped over to the _Dutchman_. Will took a look around, to make sure they hadn't missed someone, when he saw something to make his heart stop, had he had one.

Fluently and urgently he moved thought the water over to the body of a female with long hair, mixed with dark and light brown and was dressed in men's clothing. Fearful he turned her over, terrified to who he would see. He had never seen her face before.

He sighed relieved and watched as her soul left the body. That's when tears started rolling down his face.

"William?" his father seemed to have it in him, something to know when Will needed someone.

"I though it was Elizabeth," Will said. He didn't look at his father but stared at the body. "And when I saw that it wasn't her…"

"You felt relieved."

"Yes. I was glad… glad that it wasn't her but someone else," now he looked at Bill. "Have this, being the _Dutchman's_ captain, changed me so much that I feel happy for someone else's death as long as it isn't someone I love?"

"Son, it's a natural reaction," his father tried to sooth. "I would have felt the same, anyone would have."

Will didn't say anything and went back to his ship. For the rest of the journey to the land of the dead he made sure that the young woman had everything she needed. Still, he couldn't get past the guilt.

----

Elizabeth lay on her bed at the _Empress_ crying. She felt so alone, and as she sobbed her hands moved down to her belly where the result of her last day with Will was. The thought of having to do this without him, the thought of what he was going to miss only made her cry harder.

She had been feeling sick each morning since she left Port Royal and two weeks later, a month since she saw Will, her first mate came to her and said that the crew was worried for her and that they wanted her to go to a healer while they were in Tortuga for supplies.

Elizabeth had been grateful for their concern and while she didn't think there was anything wrong with her she did as they asked. The healer must have found it refreshing to do something else then treat gunshot wounds and alcohol poisoning. He had asked questions and then poked and prod. The diagnosis; she was pregnant.

She was carrying Will's child.

Her walk back to the _Empress_ was only a blur. She walked past the worried crew and down to her cabin where she laid down on the bed and burst into tears. Don't take this wrong; she was happy, yes. But she wished Will could be there with her.

"Don't worry," she said, caressing her belly. "Your father will be so happy when he finds out. I just wish it wouldn't be so long time before you can see each other."

A knock came from the door and Elizabeth sat up and wiped away her tears. "Come in," she called out. It was her first mate. He was there to ask what was wrong with her. Apparently the crew got the wrong idea when they saw her.

"I'm not sick, Tsun," she said, "just pregnant," she smiled. Tsun's eyes widened and he could guess who the father was. It wasn't exactly a secret among the pirates, and not just the ones on the _Empress_, that she had wed in the middle of a battle just moments before her husband became the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Those that was there and survived happily told anyone else that wanted to hear about the wedding of the pirate King and the _Dutchman's_ captain.

Tsun asked her what she would do. She knew that the crew wanted to go back to Singapore and she had even planed to go along. But not now. She sighed and made her decision.  
"I'm going to leave the ship with you," she told him, "you can go back to Singapore and I will stay here for now."

To say that Tsun was surprised would be an understatement. But it was her decision and it was what she did. Two hour later she watched as they sailed away. She turned towards the town and began to make plans as she walked towards it.

----

**TBC…**

Today a saw Pirates 3 for the second time, I went with my little sister. It was just as good as the first time I saw it.

I'm sorry that Elizabeth's part was so short but I wanted to put this up now and will make it up with the next chapter, I promise. I'm grateful for every single review I've got and can't believe the response from you. You're the best, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not owe Pirates of the Caribbean and make no money or any other profit on this story.

----

The familiar outline and sails came into shape and Will smiled as they came closer the _Black Pearl_. Ignoring any thoughts of _who_ they might be there for and just happy that he would be seeing the people he had come to see as somewhat of a family.

When they were close enough he could here shouts from the _Pearl_ and up in the crow's nest someone was pointing in their direction. Will saw the hatchets over the canons removed and the canons prepared. It were probably only for precaution. At least Will hoped so but by now they could probably see the sails made of seaweed and as far as Will knew only one ship, his own, had dose kind of sails.

Will ordered a reducing of speed so they wouldn't be seen as threatening. The captain and crew of the _Dutchman _might be immortal but it was still not a nice feeling of getting blown to bits, and it took a while to get all pieces back together.

It seemed to help. Coming in closer now, the people on the _Pearl_ gathered behind the railing, some with rifles held loosely in their hands but didn't seem too eager to use them. They were almost alongside the _Pearl_ when Will saw the ship's captain come up from below deck. The look at the swaggering, arms weaving, almost always intoxicated captain with the black dreadlocks, red bandana and the very vital hat made Will grin happily.

Minutes later he and five men from his crew were on the _Pearl_.

"Lookie here, men," Jack said walking towards them. "if it ain't it the whelp. How's the immortal life treating ye, mate?"

Will smiled, "It's good, Jack, but you should be careful. I can make you afterlife very difficult."

Jack recoiled as if he hadn't thought of that but soon was back grinning, "it's lucky me is working on that, then," he said taking a few steps closer and then stood there swaying a little. As much as Will loved this first familiarity he had in months they were there for a reason.

"Where is he, Jack?" he wondered somberly.

Jack's happy persona dimmed somewhat, "down below. We've tried everything to help 'im."

Will nodded, he understood that. He motioned to his crew to get the dying man and then turned to Jack. "If we're here, then there's nothing you can do."

Behind Jack Gibbs spoke up, "what will happen to him?" All Jack's crew seemed to be torn between curiosity and fearfulness.

"I'll give him a choice," Will said. "What happened to him?"

"He fell… from the mast," Marty said pointing up. They all turned and watched as Will's crew came carrying the man on a stretcher. They put him down on the deck and Will walked forward. Behind him Jack followed slower.

Will kneeled down next to the man who was grimacing from the pain. When he looked at Will he became confused, probably because he had never seen him before on the ship.

"Do you fear death?" Will asked and the man's eyes widened in fear. There was only one who asked that if you were injured, all sailors knew that, and it also meant you probably wouldn't make it.

"Y-Yes," he managed to say.

"Would you work for me, as one of my crew, onboard the _Flying Dutchman_ until you feel that you can move on?"

That was the new contract. Where as Jones had forced men into servitude for a hundred years Will gave the chance to avoid the afterlife and work for him until they felt it was time to move on. Then they were allowed to do so with no arguments from anyone.

The man was shaking now, holding on to consciousness by sheer determination. He nodded to Will and managed to get out a noise that sounded like a yes.

Softly Will said, "Then let go. When you wake there will be no pain and no fear for you waiting."

With a relieved sigh the man died. Will watched as the broken bones mended and other wounds closed. A few minutes later the man woke up.

As Will helped him stand he asked for a name. When he got it he told Peter Dendry to say goodbye and prepare to jump ship. While waiting for him to finish Will turned to Jack.

The older captain was looking at him with curiosity. "Are ye supposed to be seen by us, mate?"

"I can choose to be seen or not and you already know me so I figured there was no harm done," Will smiled.

"Speak for ye self. I figured you would be coming for me."

Will looked confused. "Why would I come for you? You are neither dead nor dying."

Jack shrugged, "Thought ye might have come up with some reason these… how long has it been? Four month?"

"Five," Will said quietly.

"Five month," Jack corrected.

"Have you seen her, Jack?" Will wondered, finally asking the question which had been burning in him.

"Now who might ye be talking 'bout?" Jack grinned. "Not Scarlett, I 'magine."

"Jack."

"Maybe that lovely pirate King of ours," Jack mused.

"Jack!" Will said firmly.

"Ah, so it was her. Sorry mate, haven't seen her since we dropped her of at Tortuga."

"Could you go and check on her?" Will asked. "Please," he added watching as his crew moved to his own ship.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sure mate."

"Thanks, Jack," Will said preparing to move as well. "By the way," he said stopping and turning, "Where's Barbossa?"

Now Jack gave him a full blown smirk, "He's been marooned."

Will laughed and left.

----

It was midday in Tortuga and Elizabeth was going through the market. It always surprised her how calm this town was during the day. But then she had only seen it at evenings and nights when she was there before. It was probably during the day, those that were making a ruckus at nights, were sleeping or were past out.

She had been living in Tortuga for almost four months and she was five months along in her pregnancy and had started to show. She was still wearing men's clothing and found it easier with her growing belly. During these months living here she had gotten to know the town and the habitants that lived there permanently. And they had gotten to know her.

It was common knowledge that she was the pirate King so no one tried to mess with her for fear of her being able to make their lives a living hell. She did have some impressive contacts after all. She was also left alone from suitors from the fear that her husband would make their afterlife hell would they die on the sea, which was very possible. Even the drunks have more sense to not treat her like a whore.

It was perfect for her, she had even gotten herself a job with a healer and treated minor wounds so he could focus of the worse ones. She no longer had to sell her jewelry for money even though she _did_ have them to sell.

"Mrs. Turner," A young voice called out. "Mrs. Turner, wait."

She turned and saw a ten year old girl running towards her. "Hi, Jocelyn," she greeted Giselle's little sister. The little girl probably already had her future as a whore planned out, she had told Elizabeth on numerous occasions that she wanted to be like her older sister. Elizabeth and Giselle had become pretty good friends. She helped the prostitute once when a client refused to pay for the service. You wouldn't imagine what a knife to the "good bits" and the title pirate King could get you.

"Hi, Mrs. Turner," the girl said breathlessly. "I was down by the docks when I saw it," she said.

"What were you doing by the docks?" Elizabeth asked. Jocelyn blushed and Elizabeth smiled and did a "oh" sound. Teenage boys were usually down by the docks helping loading on and off the ships.

"Anyway," Jocelyn said, "I was down by the docks and saw it. I'm sure of it."

"What did you see?" Elizabeth wondered curiously.

"The _Black Pearl_," Jocelyn said in awe. Elizabeth had to hide a smile, she forgot that Jocelyn had a crush on Jack Sparrow.

"So what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, "Shouldn't you be down there and great them?"

"Well, I'm sure my chances of meeting him are better if I'm with you since you know him and he's probably here for you," she said.

"Indeed, luv," a familiar voice came from behind. Elizabeth had to smile again as Jocelyn's eyes went behind her and widened.

"Jack," Elizabeth said not turning to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on ye, your highness." That really made her smile and she turned. She could both see and almost feel his chock when his eyes landed on her belly. "I'm fine, Jack," she said.

"Huh, me wonder if the whelp knew?" Jack said.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said confused, both had forgotten about Jocelyn who stood by the side watching.

Jack grinned and swaggered towards her, "Well, you see darling. A few days ago I had this particular visit from an old friend. I'm actually surprised to have survived the visit from this friend but not as surprised of the request he had for me. I think you know 'im. Me is pretty certain it's his child you're carrying."

Elizabeth felt herself go pale. "Will," she said, "you saw Will?"

"Sure did, luv," Jack said, "and I must say that death really becomes 'im."

"How was he?" she wondered.

"Me must say that he is on his way of becoming a good pirate, he even threatened me," Jack said in mock seriousness.

"Jack!"

"He really didn't have much time to stay and chat. He was only there for a dying crew member. And to tell me to check up on ye."

Elizabeth felt faint. Will had been there, he had spoken to Jack and asked about her. Those ever present feelings of pain and sorrow that he couldn't be there with her came bubbling up to the surface and tears started to fall down her face.

"Mrs. Turner, are you alright?" Jocelyn asked seeing Jack standing hesitant by the side clearly not knowing what to do.

"I'm fine Jocelyn," Elizabeth said and tried to get herself together. That's when Jack noticed the young girl again. And for any excuse not to handle the crying woman he spoke to her.

"Jocelyn! How nice to see you again, darling. How's your sister?"

"She's fine, Captain Sparrow. She wonders when Mr. Gibbs will come and visit again."

Jack made a sour face and turned to Elizabeth.

"Luv, why don't you come with me to the _Pearl_?" he asked. "You'll be among friends and who knows? We might run into dear William again."

"Jack, do you really want a pregnant woman onboard your ship?" she asked.

Jack looked like he was having an internal battle, it even looked like he was checking his shoulders every now and then.

"Hmm… why not?" he sighed, "and if I didn't take care of you who knows what William would do to me."

"Thank you, Jack."

----

**TBC…**

I have a tiny little problem and I need you to decide for me. Should Will meet Elizabeth while she is pregnant, or after she had the child or lastly not at all? I have ideas for all three but I can't decide which one to use. Please tell me what you want and I'll try for it.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not owe Pirates of the Caribbean and make no money or any other profit from this story.

----

When they came upon the shipwreck it reminded Will about the one he had been on when he first saw the _Dutchman_. The ship had probably not seen the rocks in the storm and hit them. It was now broken in two, half sunken and very unstable.

Will and his crew did the "walking through the air" thing and carefully searched through the ship. They came up with fifteen dead, three dying and surprisingly four alive. Will focused on the dying and ignored the shivering, frightened people at the end that stood together seeking warmth from the storm.

Will walked from man to man asking if they feared death. Two said yes and they accepted the deal of serving on the _Dutchman_. Then he came to the third. "Do you fear death?" he asked gently.

"N-No," the man said. Will smiled and nodded, "Then go in peace." An added bonus being supernatural and immortal was that Will had some "abilities". Nothing fancy but enough to make the man comfortable while he died. It was his job after all to take care of those that perished on the sea. Will put his hand on the man's arm and took away the pain, the cold and let him die peacefully.

Will stood and as his crew, the two new one too, took care of the departing souls he walked towards the living. It was two gentlemen, meaning English upper-class, and two ladies, the same for them. The men stood before the ladies as if shielding them and when Will walked closer they tensed thinking he would do something to them.

"You needn't worry. You aren't dead not dying. I'm not here for you."

"Who are you?" the youngest of the ladies asked. They had seen him bring two people back from the dead (their point of view) and comfort a third while he died. Not to mention his ship appeared from under the ocean in the middle of a storm. It was understandable that they were cautious and a little curious.

"I'm Will Turner, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," he said bowing a little, completely disregarding the bizarreness of the whole situation. They on the other hand did not. As he said the name of his ship he could feel their shock and had to smile. It seemed that even back in England the _Dutchman _had a reputation, or were at least a legend.

"Are you here to kill us?" one of the men asked. "Do what you want with us but spare our ladies," he continued. Will sighed, he had been the captain for about eight months and hadn't been able to do any damage control to the reputation of the ship and whatever these people had heard about the _Dutchman_ must have been while Jones still was captain.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only after the dead and the dying," he said. "Listen, the reason I came over here is that you are on a shipwreck, in the middle of the ocean and I doubt there are ships around to help you."

They seemed to agree so Will continued, "We can take you somewhere safe. My ship usually doesn't transport people with a pulse but if I leave you here I'm going to have to come back and get your souls after you die."

It was brutal, but honest and Will didn't want to leave them but they seemed hesitant to do anything dealing with him and his ship so he had to be a little cruel to make them listen.

"We'll take you to an island where you can survive until help comes for you or if we come across a friendly ship we'll leave you with them," the ladies seemed to have decided, the probably thought the hole thing as an adventure but the men still needed convincing.

"Unfortunate I can't take you to port or a harbour as my ship isn't exactly the most discreet," Will said and pointed to the sails made of seaweed. "But other then that it will be just like any other ship, no weirdness and nothing scary." As they were alive Will doubted they could see the souls of the dead.

The men looked like they came to a decision, "can you guarantee that nothing will happen to us?"

Will nodded, "yes and if you want you can have my quarter during the journey so my crew won't bother you." The men looked relieved and agreed and together they walked to the lowest part of the broken ship where Bill stood waiting.

"Orders, Capt'n?"

"We'll be travelling on the sea. We have to find a ship to leave these people with," Will said.

"Aye, but the storm will go hard on the sails, Will," Bill said before walking through the air back to the _Dutchman._

Will looked up and glared at the dark clouds over them. While her companions stood staring in shock where they saw a man disappear into thin air the youngest turned to Will questioning.

"I'm Davy Jones successor and kinda new so I haven't been able to figure out how to make this bloody storm go away," he explained.

She giggled in disbelief and then asked, "Have you tried to… wish it away?"

Will stared at her like she was crazy, which she probably thought about him and then turned back to the storm. He concentrated and slowly the wind lessened, the rain stopped and the clouds brightened. A few minutes later the storm was completely gone.

Will rolled his eyes and turned to the young woman, "I should have thought of that." To all of them he said, "I will take you to the _Dutchman _the same way you just saw my father do. It will be a little disconcerting but won't hurt you." Amazed they grabbed his arms and were soon on the other ship.

"Mr. Turner," Will said to his father, "please show these gentlemen and ladies to my quarter?"

"Aye, capt'n," Bill said and walked away with them.

They had been sailing for a few hours and hadn't been seeing any ships. That pirate one didn't count plus they sailed away as soon as they saw the _Dutchman_ approach. Then a shout came from the crow's nest.

"A ship, capt'n," the man shouted.

"Can you see what flag it sails under?" Will yelled back.

"It's a pirate flag," came the answer and a few second later, "It's the _Black Pearl_."

"Perfect," Will smiled.

An hour later they were closing in on the ship. The English gentlemen had argued against being put on another pirate ship, but no one listened to them.

Will left the wheel to his father and when they were close enough walked trough the air over to the _Pearl._

"Well, two visits in three months," Jack said from where he stood behind the rudder, "me is beginning to feel honoured. Ye're not here for me yet, are ye?"

"No, Jack," Will said watching as Jack walked down the stairs. "I have something I need you to do."

"Another favour?" Jack grinned coming to a stop and just like the other time his crew gathered behind him. "Soon, me is going to ask for something back," Jack continued.

Will sighed, "Jack, I have four people on _Dutchman_ who need to get to shore. You know I can't do that."

"Fine, fine," Jack said, "bring them over." Will gave the order to his father and then turned back to Jack. "Tank you, Jack." Will watched as the four switched ship and prepared to go back to the _Dutchman_. Only Jack stopped him.

"Whelp, I have something for you." Will turned and asked what.

Now it wasn't just Jack who grinned but his crew too.

"Ye know that last favour you asked me? Well I did it and she and something extra is right now in my cabin."

Will paled hearing this. "Are you serious? Elizabeth is here?"

Jack nodded and that was all Will needed. He rushed to the door at once.

----

Elizabeth's time on the _Pearl_ had been strange. She wasn't allowed to do anything. The second the crew found out she was pregnant they all acted like proud fathers wowing at least once to take care of her until Will could do it himself, Marty even said it more times. For those who was new to the _Pearl _and didn't really know Elizabeth was quickly brought on about who she was, who her husband was and why they thought she was so important.

Elizabeth was ready to throttle them all if they continued to treat her like she was made out of porcelain. That she resembled a whale and her back and ankles hurt didn't help any along all the times she felt ill and let's face it, being aboard a ship wasn't exactly the smartest move she made.

Elizabeth thought Jack was ready to throw her overboard as well, but that was his fault, she had warned him about having a pregnant woman onboard. They had agreed that after they arrived at Tortuga, in three days, she would stay there. After they came to that agreement Elizabeth suspected that Jack had done a happy dance the moment her back was turned.

Today of all days had felt the worse for her. The baby hadn't been still and kept kicking her and that bloody storm had made the sea upset and as an effect her stomach too. Finally Jack had ordered her to rest and pointed her to his cabin. By then Elizabeth felt too bad to even try and argue. The moment she lay down she was fast asleep.

Her nap lasted a couple of hours and when she woke up it felt like everything would be alright. The storm was gone, the baby was somewhat still and the _Pearl_ had stopped and wasn't even rocking. Elizabeth walked over to the windows and saw the shape of a ship by the side. She couldn't see much and thus couldn't identify it but there was no yelling, no guns going of and no canon fire so she wasn't too worried.

Hurried footsteps outside made her turn, thinking it being Jack. When the door opened she was prepared to apologize for being such a pain and thank him for putting up with her but when she saw who was at the door all words failed her.

The first look in eight month and all she could think was how good her husband looked. Then it hit her, Will was there.

"Will?" she asked breathlessly. Just like her he stopped the moment her saw her, one reason was probably her very round belly. When she spoke his eyes snapped back to hers and he hurried forward. They met halfway in a hug both clinging to each other and never wanting to let go.

"Elizabeth, how I've missed you?" Will said. They both drew apart but were soon together again only this time in a kiss. Elizabeth hand was up in Will's hair and she would sometime fidget with the bandana. Will's hand went down around her waist in an attempt to draw her closer, only to have her stomach in the way.

They broke apart and Will looked down, "You're pregnant," he said stating the obvious. Elizabeth laughed happily, her eyes moist and ready to have tears fall any second.

"I am," she said kissing him again, a short one. "You're going to be a father."

She saw that he really didn't know what to say, it was such a surprise. But his eyes would go to hers and then down and up again. She could see that he was happy.

"A father," he whispered and pulled her into another hug.

"You gave me a gift" she whispered in his ear, "I'm just so sorry that you can't be here for it all."

"I know," Will said, "I am too."

"You can't stay, can you?" Elizabeth said sadly.

"No," Will said closing his eyes resigned.

"Will, Jack is dropping me of at Tortuga. I'm going to stay there until the baby is born and probably after too. There must be some way you can hear about us," she said.

Will let her go and took her hand as they turned and walked out the door. They both knew he couldn't stay much longer.

"I will find a way, now that I know where you are."

On deck members from both crew's stood waiting. When they approached smiles and happy faces waited for them. Unfortunately Elizabeth and Will had to say goodbye.

"You'll be careful now, you hear me Captain Turner," Elizabeth joked as she kissed him.

"Take care of yourself, your majesty," Will replied, "and of our child."

"I will," she whispered as they hugged one last time. She watched sadly as he disappeared and reappeared on the _Dutchman _with the rest of his crew. She saw Bill Turner walked up to his son and asked for orders. When he replied "Down" the first tear fell from her eye. When the ship started going under her sight was blurry and when there was nothing left to see she broke down.

----

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not owe Pirates of the Caribbean and make no money or any other profit from this story.

----

Will didn't know what to think when he got the message that someone from the land of the dead wanted to speak to him. He and the crew had sailed there leaving the souls they come across when the messenger came onboard. He was specific and said that there were people wanting to speak to Will, only Will.

Now, if Will understood the curse right he wouldn't be able to set foot on land, and once at the land of the dead there was no coming back so the ones wanting to speak to him wouldn't be able to come onboard the _Dutchman_. That presented a problem. Well it was what he thought.

The messenger explained that Will wouldn't actually enter the dead realm, just stand on the outskirts and the curse were only for the living world. So they both entered the jolly the messenger had come with and he left Will on the shore saying that he would get those who wanted to speak to him.

For the first time in a long time Will stood on land. The trick with the land of the dead is that it shapes itself after what you want it to be, so Will found himself standing on a beach, similar to the one where he left Elizabeth, with sand between his toes and absolutely enjoying the feeling.

"William, my boy, it's nice to see you again," a very familiar voice startled him from behind. Shocked Will turned and looked gaze with Weatherby Swann. The older gentleman looked just like he did when Will saw him last with the same clothing and big gray wig.

"Governor Swann!" he exclaimed.

Will's father in law chuckled merrily, "I'm hardly Governor of anything anymore. Call me Weatherby or Mr. Swann if you like," he said.

"Ah… Mr. Swann, you were the one who wanted to see me?" Will asked confused, his upbringing as a proper boy who knew his place hadn't left him even after all the time on the _Dutchman._

"Among others," the former Governor of Port Royal said vaguely. "Walk with me, William," he said. They both turned and started walking along the seemingly endless beach.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Swann," Will asked.

Weatherby sighed and looked at the younger man, "What most of us here wants," he started, "is information about our loved ones."

"You want to know about Elizabeth," Will guessed.

"Not many here will even get a chance to hear about them until they join you," Weatherby said, "and as nice it is here, I miss Elizabeth something tremendously. But that's not the only reason for why I'm here. I'm curious about your new position on that ship particularly since the former captain made a less then stellar impression on me."

It wasn't exactly Will's preferred subject to talk about and he rather go back to his favorite, namely Elizabeth, so he made a quick summarization, "It was in the final battle where Davy Jones had me and Elizabeth cornered and Jack had Jones heart. Jones mortally wounded me with a sword through my heart and to save me Jack made me stab Jones heart. The ship needed a captain and as it was going under and Jack and Elizabeth escaped and my heart was taken from me," here he showed the scar, "and it made me the _Dutchman'_s new captain."

"I'm sorry to hear that, William. It can't be easy."

"I'll survive."

"I heard about a curse, won't you end up like Jones?" Swann prodded.

"Not if I do the task given to me," Will explained, "ten years ferrying the dead to the afterlife and hopefully I will be able to go back to my life with Elizabeth."

That made the former governor race an eyebrow, "and, how is my daughter," he asked slyly.

"The last time I saw her she looked good," Will looked at the older man, "I should probably tell you that you will be a grandfather."

Happily Swann smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, sometime soon, if she haven't already had the baby."

"Then it must be twice as hard for you to be away," he said, "I'm assuming you're the father."

"I am," Will smiled, "we married just before my unfortunate meeting with Jones sword," he didn't tell just how little time there was between the events. He didn't think Elizabeth father would appreciate knowing that his daughter was married in a middle of a battle and the former dead attacker/enemy of Port Royal performed the ceremony.

"Well, Will," Swann said and stopped walking, "I must thank you for this talk but I have probably taken too much time with you."

"You said there was someone else who wanted to speak to me."

Swann nodded, "Wait here and she will come." With that he faded away to whatever place he came from.

She?

Will wondered who it would be. Seconds later he got his answer. She appeared right before his eyes looking just like she did before the terrible illness took her from him.

"Hello, my son," she smiled.

"Mother?" Will was twenty two years old but at that moment he was taken back ten years in the past while he was living in London, trying to help his ill mother and being forced to watch as she slowly died before him.

"Oh, William. I'm so proud of you and who you have become." She walked slowly towards him as if she didn't know how he would react to her being close. When he didn't do anything, she hugged him.

"Mother," he repeated in disbelief.

"My handsome boy," she said stepping back but keeping a hand on his cheek. "You look so much like you're father."

"You're really here."

"Yes."

He looked at her. She looked so young. Will hadn't even considered the possibility of meeting her when he became the _Dutchman_'s captain, so to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"I've missed you."

"I know," she said. "I've been allowed to see you every now and then," she smiled mischievously; "I must say that I was impressed of your wedding. Proposing and marry in the middle of a battle… not many have tried that," she laughed kindly.

Will blushed, he couldn't help it. He remembered his mother's love of embarrassing him and her own special brand of humor.

"I can't stay long, William, or my privilege of watching you every now and then will be removed."

"I probably most go too," Will said sadly.

"I love you, Will," she said. "Will you do me a favor?" Will nodded. "Can you tell your father that I miss him and am waiting for when he comes?"

"Of course," he murmured.

"Thank you," was the last he heard as she faded away leaving him on the beach

----

The day William Turner the third joined the world started like any other day for Elizabeth in Tortuga. She went to the market accompanied by Jocelyn, who ever since Elizabeth came back from the _Black Pearl_, hardly left her side. The young girl wanted to hear everything about Captain Jack.

Elizabeth was looking at some green apples, which was for once above the average of what you usually found, all the while telling tales of her adventured to the girl. She felt a dull pain from her belly that almost went away at once and she didn't think any more about it. But as the day continued the dull pain came back more often and more painful.

Then, while preparing dinner for herself and Jocelyn, Giselle was having company at their house, her water broke.

Surprised she told Jocelyn to get the midwife, Elizabeth had looked and there really was a midwife in Tortuga. Thirteen very painful hours later her baby boy was born.

When midwife Mary gave Elizabeth her son and then shooed Jocelyn and Giselle, who thought the birth of her godson was more important than any client, away from the room to give mother and son some time alone.

Elizabeth didn't notice them leave. She was too busy watching her son. She took a deep breath and then began to speak, "I met your father on my crossing from England…" she told him their whole story and left nothing out. When she was done she was emotional spent and still close to tears.

"I'm telling you this now because I don't think I will be able to do it again," she whispered. "I'm so happy you're here and I know your father will be too."

The news spread quickly through Tortuga; the Pirate King and the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ had a son. It was important news to the pirate world and soon every pirate town around the world knew about it. But it wasn't only pirates that heard the news, on a ship from the East India Trading Company anchored in Port Royal, Lord Cutler Beckett's replacement and smiled as he read the news.

Finally he had a way to get the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ under control. It had worked for Beckett, to use the supernatural ship to remove the pirate threat from the Caribbean, and it would work for him especially since he knew the mistakes Beckett made and how to avoid them.

----

**TBC…**

I'm so sorry that once again Elizabeth part was so short but that will change from now on and Will's part will be shorter.

I have a question for you. When I write jolly, do you understand or have I used a Swedish word for dingy? I noticed this, to my horror, and can't remember seeing the word in any other story. When I speak to my grandfather who is a fisherman I use the word and I used it in my story without thought.

If this is so, it's a Swedish word, do you want me to continue using it now that you know what it is or should I change it? I have noticed that I have used it at least once every chapter.


End file.
